nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic (Shantae)
Old Uncle Mimic is one of the Relic Hunters... a consortium of explorers that attempt to advance the future by excavating secrets of the past. Mimic is the closest thing Shantae has to a family. He lives in his workshop in Scuttle Town, where he houses hundreds of ancient objects. Since townsfolk tend to be skeptical and standoffish to Relic Hunters (and genies), he and Shantae make a great pair. Shantae makes Mimic her project, and refuses to let him grow old, sloppy, or comfortable. Although she can get on his nerves at times, Mimic genuinely loves Shantae and strives to keep her safe. Although Shantae has no idea, Mimic is a retired hero of days long gone and still contains dormant skills that could awaken if provoked. He is called Mimic because he produces exact copies of every artifact and device he discovers. Game Appearances Shantae He first appears in his Scuttle Town workshop's rubbles after Risky Boots' Tinkerbats stole the steam engine he was working on and blew up his workshop. Shantae tells him she vows to get the engine back. However, she fails and later, on Scuttle Town's dock, while everyone is celebrating Shantae's apparent victory, Mimic tells Shantae of how he discovered a plan for the steam engine in a vault he uncovered while digging. He tells her of the basic mechanics of the steam engine, and then to go to Water Town where Risky was seemingly heading, to meet with Bolo. From then on, Mimic remains on the dock (apparently homeless), giving advice to Shantae on her next objective, until the end of the game. At the end, Shantae is transferred unconscious on Mimic's dock after her visit in the Genie Realm, and Mimic tells her how he was worried, but Shantae tells him she's okay and that she's going to tell Scuttle Town's mayor that she's only a half-genie. Mimic agrees, if it's what she wants, and then leaves the dock. Shantae: Risky's Revenge Mimic is once again at the origin of the adventure and once again victim of a heist by Risky's Tinkerbats, this time of a lamp he just discovered and was presenting at the Relic Hunters convention. During this presentation, Mimic looks visibly surprised when he realizes he was exhibiting the lamp, and wants to calm down the crowd's (and particularly, Shantae's) curiosity about it, claiming it was not what he intended to show. However, that's when Risky's attack occurs, and he's unable to stop her from grasping the lamp. Although he manages to keep quiet about the lamp's secret, he is unable to convince Shantae not to go after Risky to get it back, and agrees to help her. From then on, he remains alongside Bolo in the exhibition hall of the convention, giving tips to Shantae when she comes to talk to him. Near the end of the game, he disappears, and Shantae is informed by the Squid Baron that he was abducted by the zombie trio of Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe, who are going to deliver Mimic to Risky. Shantae later gets to Risky's Lair, shortly after the zombies' departure, and is forced to exchange the magic seals she acquired during her adventure in exchange for Mimic's life. Once Risky gets the seals, she lets go of Mimic, who is told to flee by Shantae. After Shantae's battle, he comes back to bring her back, telling her how his attitude was both harmful to Shantae and her mother, but does not elaborate. He then takes her back to her lighthouse, and promises alongside their friends that they will be there to help Shantae adjusting to her human life, and protect Scuttle Town with her. Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Although he doesn't intervene in the very first moments of the game, Mimic quickly joins Shantae after she is demised from her functions again by order of the Sequin Land Sultana and summoned to Sequin Land Palace. He advises her to go and let him sort things out. It is later revealed that he keeps a Tinkerbat in cage to find a way to restore Shantae's magic. Shantae: Half-Genie Hero At the start of the game, Uncle Mimic unveils his latest project to Shantae - the Dynamo. He says that once it's done, it will help her defend Scuttle Town by warding off monsters and pirates. Unfortunately, the Dynamo's blueprints are stolen by a Tinkerbat and (unknown to Shantae & Co.) swapped for a new set created by Risky Boots. Between levels, Shantae searches for components for her Uncle's machine until it is fully assembled and ultimately stolen by Risky. Afterwards, Shantae has the option to bring clues of Risky's whereabouts to Uncle Mimic, allowing him to build the Magical Polarizer and foil the Pirate Queen's plans.